This invention relates to an custom-moulded ear-plug device.
This invention addresses the problems typically encountered with conventional hearing aids. The solution to these problems, however, is also suitable for use with other types of custom-moulded ear-plugs such as earphones.
The basic premise of this invention lies in the problematic fact that hearing aids are still being manufactured, and replaced, as integral, fixed-design units. Yet when one considers for instance children in their growing stage, it becomes obvious that because of their growth, and as a function of that growth, it is necessary to periodically replace outer-ear and especially in-ear hearing aids. As a result, children are either given cheaper hearing aids or, if they are to use the best available hearing aids, the cumulative cost over the years will be relatively high.
Even if in the case of currently available outer-ear hearing aids it were possible to disassemble the device and to retrofit a new shell in adaptation to the recent growth, the cost incurred would be significant. And in the case of in-ear hearing aids it is so high that it could hardly be justified.
It is the objective of this invention to introduce an custom-moulded ear-plug device with a built-in module enveloped by a shell, and especially a hearing aid whose shells can be replaced at a reasonable cost.
This is achievable with an custom-moulded ear-plug device of the type first above mentioned, whose shell features at least one elastic rubber-like segment that is provided with a module insertion and retrieval port.
That makes it possible to mount or slip the shell of the custom-moulded ear-plug device onto or over the module that is introduced in the insertion port and, conversely, to push the module out of the shell. Where necessary, the module may be removed from a given shell by destroying the latter, for instance by cutting it open, disposing of it as a one-way item, and replacing it with a new shell that is slipped over the module.
In a preferred embodiment of the custom-moulded ear-plug device per this invention, the shell consists of a rubber-like elastic material.
In another greatly preferred embodiment of the custom-moulded ear-plug device per this invention, the elastic properties of the material are additionally utilized in that the shell envelopes and hugs at least part of the module. Indeed, it can be so designed that it not only matches and envelopes at least part of the said module but, given the extensibility of its rubber-like elastic material, that it can be at least partly stretched and friction-mounted. It is therefore particularly preferable for the elastic part to at least partially envelope the module, and at least partially in form-fitting fashion, while it is also entirely possible for a shell section of a material other than a rubberlike elastic material to be form-fitted or even friction-mounted around the module.
For another preferred embodiment it is proposed that the port opening of the rubberlike elastic part is smaller than the largest cross-sectional dimension of the module as viewed in a plane perpendicular to the direction of insertion of the module into the port of the shell. This essentially creates a phase plate at the elastic section which, when the module is fully inserted into the shell, will at least in part close over the inserted module. The module itself may be in the form of a single, discrete unit incorporating integrated subassemblies such as perhaps potted electronic components, or the module in question may also consist of two or more sub-units which must be inserted in the shell in the proper sequence. The module preferably encompasses a battery and/or one or more electronic components.
Particularly preferred is an custom-moulded ear-plug device per this invention in the form of an in-ear or outer-ear hearing aid.
The custom-moulded ear-plug device per this invention as described so far is equally implementable as an outer-ear and as an in-ear custom-moulded ear-plug unit. Specifically for in-ear custom-moulded ear-plug devices, and among these especially for in-ear hearing aids, the above solution is further enhanced by designing the shell to consist of at least two mutually separable sections. This makes it possible in the case of in-ear custom-moulded ear-plugs, especially including hearing aids, to disassemble the shell and to reuse the modules contained therein with a new shell or a new shell section. For example, if for hygienic reasons it is desirable to prevent the reuse of a previously employed shell section, the two sections are so designed that they can be separated only by destroying one or both of these sections. This can be accomplished for instance by means of an interlocking connection of the sections which can be released only by destroying the interlocking catches. The sections may also be separably connected by means of lock mounts, even bayonet-type couplings. Here, too, as a proposed added feature, the shell would envelope at least part of the module, at least hugging it in form-fitting fashion. Again, the module may be designed as an integral, single unit incorporating several sub-units, or it may consist of two or more parts, encompassing at least a battery and at least one electronic component.
The custom-moulded ear-plug device according to this invention thus makes it possible to replace the shell without wear on the built-in modules. Apart from the growth-related considerations mentioned above, this is always highly useful where the area of application is subject to change which in the case of in-ear hearing aids means changes in the auditory canal. But given the ease with which the shell of the custom-moulded ear-plug device per this invention can be replaced, it is even possible in the case of outer-ear hearing aids to change shells for reasons of preference, for instance for another color of the hearing aid or in general for considerations of aesthetic appearance. Moreover, the replacement of a shell both in the case of outer-ear and most particularly in-ear hearing aids may be desirable for hygienic reasons, in that the custom-moulded ear-plug shell, essentially serving as a one-way item, is replaced in lieu of a cleaning of the custom-moulded ear-plug device which, after all, is a complex matter. This course of action is employed especially in the case of an infected area of application, i.e. of the ear canal where an in-ear custom-moulded ear-plug device is used, and where at relatively short time intervals it is necessary to insert sterile shells, perhaps even serving as medication dispensers which, depending on the progress of the healing process, must be replaced in any event. It is entirely possible to apply on the outside of the shell a medication which will be diffused for instance into the surrounding tissue, thus employing the custom-moulded ear-plug shell as a medication dispenser.
The process according to this invention, as a solution to the problem first above mentioned, is thus further enhanced in that at least one section of the custom-moulded ear-plug shell covering the module is replaced. In a preferred implementation of the process per this invention, the entire custom-moulded ear-plug shell is replaced. Corresponding to the above explanations, a proposed, preferred form of implementation provides for a sleeve-shaped, rubber-like, elastic custom-moulded ear-plug shell to be slipped over the module and, conversely, for the module to be pushed out of the custom-moulded ear-plug shell, or even for the disposable custom-moulded ear-plug shell to be destroyed for instance by cutting it open, following which a new elastic shell is slipped over the exposed module.
For in-ear custom-moulded ear-plugs, the process per this invention is further implemented by designing the custom-moulded ear-plug shell as a unit consisting of at least two sections, by separating these sections for the removal of the module, by replacing at least one of the said sections and by reassembling new shell sections with the module. As stated above, when separated at least one of the sections may be destroyed, and even both especially if it is to be made mandatory that a new shell or at least a new shell section be installed. The timing of a forced shell replacement can be set in a way as to coincide with the need to replace the battery where provided.
The process according to this invention is particularly suitable for hearing aids incorporating expensive modules. The process per this invention is further indicated for in-ear custom-moulded ear-plugs in the case of changes in the ear canal. Both the custom-moulded ear-plug device according to this invention and the process per this invention also lend themselves to the replacement of the custom-moulded ear-plug shell for sterilization purposes and/or for the application of medications.